little j
by crazyjj.1
Summary: when haley's big brother jake american dragon plays pranks on her little sister she has a prank of her own and he is in for a shock when he is a baby in diapers please write a review


american dragon lil j aka crazyj.1

wriiten by james holland

(haley was talking on the phone )

haley: great i would love to come to the sleep over tonight ok then bye (puts the phone down)

yes my 1st sleep over i better go comb my hair (she runs to the bathroom jake is at the side of the wall waiting for the trick)

jake: here she comes

(she opens the bathroom door and a hudge bucket of water falls on her jake comes out laughing)

jake: yes the jake dragon has soaked a victim twice (still laughs haley gets angry)

haley: this is not funny jake you are mean

jake: well april fools

haley: its not april

jake: well my kind of holiday its t.m.s

haley: what's tms

jake: t.m.s trick my sister (still laughs and she get angry jake pull other tricks every day and the last day she gets really angry)

haley: THATS IT!!!!!!

haley: mom and dad are going out tonight for dinner and fo dog and grandpa have got to go on a date so its just me and jake (she has a evil laugh jake comes around)

jake: what are you laughing about

haley: um.. this comic strip of go go dolls its really funny (she pretends to laugh)

jake: anyway me and spud plus trixy are going to see the new skate park

(jakes mom and dad come out of the kitchin)

jakes dad: oh no your not sport you got to baby sit your little sister

jake: but i i

jakes mom: no but's young man were going out for dinner so behave when we are gone

jake: ok mom

(the go out the front door and jake goes upstairs while haley goes down to fo dogs lab while she mix a potion for jake)

haley: finaly my revenge this is going to be the best t.m.b.b trick my big brother day this sure to give him the worse case of chicken pox (jake shouts down the stairs)

jake: haley what are you doing

(haley turns to jakes voice dosen't know what she adds was a formula that said do not pour)

haley: oh nothing just um finding hair bursh she (puts the formula in a soda bottle and does the art on the bottle skate up and go) this is perfect (she goes up the stairs with her hair brush and the soda behind her back) found it it was behind the chair

jake ok then im going to watch tv and then get me a drink

haley: ok sure my lovley big brother (she hugs him)

jake: hey hey whats the dealo why are you happy

haley: after all those tricks you pull i think hey water over the bridge

jake: ok then im going to watch tv now

(he walks away as she has the evil laugh she put the soda in the fridge and tip toe away jake sits and watch's Skating with Crocs haley sits down and reads a magzine)

jake: the was of the chain time to get me some soda

(he runs to the fridge and haley right there to)

jake: ha if you looking for the last soda thats mine

(haley prtends to be angry)

haley: darn you jake

(he drinks the bottle of soda with a big grin on haley's face)

jake: refreshing

haley: what it didn't work

jake: ha nice try haley but if your going to pull a fast one on the m dragon your are..

( puffs a smoke nothing there but his clothes)

haley:jake jake

(then you hear a cry from the pile of jake clothes and haley finds jake as a baby)

haley: OH NO GREAT JAKE'S A BABY

jake: gaa goo gee a

haley:could this get anyway worse

(the phone rings haley picks up the phone)

haley: hello

jakes mom: hello haley hows everything

haley: everything is under control

(jake cries)

jake mom: what's that crying in the background

haley: um just watching the rugrats yeah its a great episoide

jake mom: where's jake

haley: jake he's sleeping like a baby

jake mom: sleeping like a baby never heard that before oh by the way can you pick up some food suplies we will be home in 4 hours

haley: oh ok got to go the teas ready bye

(she puts the phone down and jake still cries haley picks him up)

haley: what to do with a baby umm maybe he needs to burp

(haley pats jake on the back and jake lets out a big burp)

jake: baa baa goo goo

haley: right now what to do i have to get some supplies for jake after all his a cute little thing isn't he

(haley starts to tickle jakes belly jake laughs haley goes to the supermarket and comes out with the baby supplies with jake in a baby carrier)

haley: right ive got baby food ,diapers and a high chair

right thats everything

(spud and trixy come up to haley)

trixy: hi haley where jake

haley: jake e's watching tv

spud: oh great lets go see them

haley: NO

trixy: home girl what do you mean no

jake: um did i forget his got dragon pox its a very seroius illness better not see him till tommrow

spud: hey cute little guy but he looks fimllaur have i seen him somewhere

haley: no its my best friends baby brother im just getting supplies for the baby

(trixy sniffs and holds her nose)

trixy: eww well i think hes got his own supplies right at the bottom yo

haley: oh yeah i think its time for his diaper change isn't that right my little stinker

(they walk off and at home jake is lieing on the table while haley has a surgeon mask with rubber gloves on her hands)

haley:this sould be easy i mean mom has done it a thousand time when i was little

(she opens the diaper slowley )

haley: eww jake

(jake gigles and smile while haley wipes and throws the dirty diaper away in the bin and puts a fresh one on she picks him up and the phone rings)

haley: hello haley speaking

fo dog: hey haley its jake there we got a real emergency down at central park

haley: jake he's got the dragon pox

fo dog: dragon pox wow i better let you do his job

haley: haley on the case so what's the misson

fo dog: the trolls are trying to steal the water from the foutin of youth is right at the back of a tree is a screat cave that the ying yang dragon protect until he was taken down by the villagers legend has it that it can turn from young to teengae and final old if you can count your biscuits thats alot of life

haley: just a question if jake oh i don't know turn into a baby can he turn back to his normal age

fo dog: i guess so but only one drop not two that will make him upto 60 years old

haley: perfect i'll be right there

DRAGON UP

(she turns into a dragon and flys of with haleys teeth grabs jake's diaper meanwhile at central park the trolls are at the foutin of youth with crates contain the foutin of youth water)

troll 1: hurry up the boss wants this by 5:00pm and now its 4:55 soon the water will be are's all are's (evil laugh)

haley: think again long nose (she put's jake down and is ready to fight)

troll1: what's this a cute little pink dragon

troll 2: yeah whats she going to do jump rope us to death

(they start laughing at her she throws a rock at the troll at get's knocked out)

haley: no but how about extreme jax

(she starts to throw rocks at the trolls the trolls start to protect themselfs)

troll 1: GET HER !!!

(they chase after her she flys up and blows fire at her they run behind the rocks)

troll 1: if you want something right do it yourself

(he brings out a cannon he fires out a net and traps haley the trollscome closer to her)

troll 2: so boss what do you want to do with her

troll 1: im thinking of opening up dragom bbq

troll2 : hey boss what you want us to do with this little brat

( the hold him so he can't escape he begins to cry)

haley:you let him go

trolls 2: so what you want us to do with the brat

troll1: bring out the soul sucker

haley: NO JAKE!!!

( he brings out a black bottle slowley then a fire ball hits his hand and destroys the bottle inculdeong the soul sucker)

troll 1: WHO DID THAT!

(a voice shouts from the corner me its a teenage boy named james carl)

james: dragon up

(turns into blue and black dragon and cuts haley free)

james: you ok

haley:yeah but there getting away with jake

(they head for the cave)

james: not on my watch

(he blows fire and the rocks fell he goes and grabs jake quckley as the trolls look at james)

troll 2: lets make a run for it

troll 1: come back here you idots

we will me a again

james:and i will be ready

(they leave with jake in james dragon arms)

james: cute little guy is this yours

(he gives it to haley and change back to his human self)

haley: thanks for saveing me and jake looks like your stuck like this hey little guy

james: what do you mean stuck like this

haley: well jake wasn't a baby i pull a prank on him beacuse he pull pranks on me so i guess it got out of hand

james: brothers and sisters always fight like my brother but hes evil

haley: i know but theres no water left

( james pulls a vile with a little of the foutin of youth's wate and puts it in haley's hand)

james: here take this give it to jake it's not much but it will do

(haley turns around)

haley: thanks will i ever see you

(she turns around and he was gone haley looks at her watch)

haley: 1 hour to go before mom and dad get's home

(she flys quick and gets to the house with time to spare)

haley: will i hope this works

(she pours the water over jake and slowley turns back to his normal self)

jake:oh my head and haley why are you looking at me like that

(she burts out laughing and jake looks down he wears only a diaper he screams and covers him self)

jake: whats going on

haley: its a long story

(the next day he is at school and explain to spud and trixy about yesterday)

jake: so thats what happend my little sister pull a prank on me

trixy: so that was you in the

jake: in the what?

trixy: nothing homey im just please you as a baby was save nearly got hurt by evil trolls

jake: yeah and the funny part is hayley told me about some james guy he was that one that saved my and haley's tails

i wonder what ever happend to him

(at home haley had the vile in her hands she can still hear the words of james in her head i will be ready she smiles with a tear in her eye)

THE END


End file.
